A quest into the planet Terra
by la-perla's mermaid
Summary: When the hero of Eternia dissapears it is up to a brave queen, the captain of the guard and the man at arms to rescue him from one of the most dangerous worlds... our world. Based on the 2002 series. Warning: OOC and mature content (but no smut)
1. Chapter 1

A quest into the planet named Terra.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I'm not making any Money out of this please don't sue.

Caleb daydreamed in his classroom, the math teacher kept babbling of numbers that were small and insignificant for his brilliant mind. Instead he drew a picture of a beautiful girl with long hair and a small white dress with golden details in her body armor. She was in what could only be called a fighting stance with a large wooden stick on her hand "havoc staff" he called it in his mind, by her feet a tiger was resting. It wasn't a regular cat for it didn't pose in the typical fierce stance you see on national geographic, he was friendly looking and even when all he had to draw was a black pen causing the portrait to be in black and white he just knew this cat was green and yellow instead of the usual color tigers have. At nearly eighteen he knew he was too old to keep fantasizing about green tigers and magical worlds for there was a hard reality he had to deal with and he needed to grow up fast, yet for some reason he felt that if he lost those fantasies he would lose a large part of himself.

Many times he had dreamed of a magical world were he was a mighty warrior who fought against evil, those dreams often became strange nightmares where he was suddenly engulfed in a rare light and got lost in the depth of space. The dreams were less frequent now, reality impregnated his mind little by little but he refused to forget the fantastic images that used to plague his dreams so he drew them as much as he could in the hope of not forgetting more than he already had.

-"Mister Archer?"- Caleb heard his teacher behind him, he raised his head and saw the annoyed teacher above him.

-"Yes Mister Jones"- The boy answered no puzzled.

-"Would you be so kind to tell me the answer of that equation?" The teacher said pointing at the blackboard; Caleb saw it with little interest for one second and told him the right answers without hesitation.

-"45"-

Mister Jones sighed; the kid didn't even have to think much to solve an equation most of his students wouldn't solve in an hour. The obnoxious ringing called the end of the class, Jones didn't even finished saying "class dismissed" when most of his students have left the classroom.

-"Not you Caleb"- Jones commanded. –"Have you finished your assignment?" He said snatching the paper sheet from the boy's hand; the drawing had exquisite detail in spite of the limited tools. He had seen that girl in his drawings before, along with half-bird men or half-bee men and who knows what other invective doodle that came out of his hyper imaginative mind. His favorite nonetheless was of a king that sat on his throne, a stern look on his face but at the same time there was a grandiosity about him that made Jones feel it could have been taken from a real life model, he remembered that by the king's side was a beautiful queen, her eyes were sweet and kind but her body showed a warrior- like posture.

Caleb rummaged into his abused back pack and handed the teacher a rumpled paper sheet, inside were the advance physics equations Jones provided him with the hope of occupying the boy and actually teach him something. By the looks of it, they had been solved a long while ago.

-"How much time it took you to solve them?"- He said resigned.

-"Ten minutes I guess"- Caleb said shrugging.

Mr. Jones pinched the bridge of his nose –"This is way out of my league"- he thought out loud. Caleb's deep blue eyes saw him with fondness and told him:

-"You are doing your best Mr. Jones, most teachers don't give a shit but you do try. Thank you"-

Jones saw that behind his dark clothes, piercings and tattoos Caleb had a sweet nature, but he was an orphan under foster care living in East Harlem and perhaps this gothic appearance was a mere way to survive. The kid was tall and muscular and proved to be more than able to defend himself but Jones couldn't help thinking how much better his life would be under different circumstances.

-"Have you thought of college? Someone as smart as you should be able to achieve a scholarship"-

-"I have a criminal record, so that's not likely"- He said curtly and left the classroom in a hurry, Jones clearly touched a nerve.

How difficult must it be to have such intelligence and desire to learn and not being able to fulfill that wish. Jones couldn't remember how many times he struggled to help kids, getting his hopes up fantasizing about saving the world one child at a time only to be disappointed by the harsh realities around him, long ago he gave up and became a zombie doing his job only for the paycheck (witch wasn't that big anyway).

Along came Caleb and his fantastic brain and he figured that it was more than worth giving it a try, he knew the name of the social worker assigned on his case maybe he could talk to her, his foster mother never had time to talk to him and missed every single meeting he set up with her so the social worker would have to do.

Caleb passed by the music hall and saw longingly at the old piano, his music teacher waved and invited him in. Music had been a wonderful escape from his fucked up life and his music teacher was very kind with him, sadly there might not be enough budget for the music program to last another year. It's okay, he didn't have time for music lessons anymore, and after all he had to work extra hours. He smiled and explained the situation to her.

-"But Caleb it is such a shame that you leave your practice you have so much talent!"-

-"I know Mrs. Hudson but we need the money, besides I'm saving so I can buy a tablet. Mr. Jones says it might be very useful for me I could read real books on pdf instead of the crap they're giving us at school, no offense."-

-"At least promise me you'll practice on your violin"- She asked tiredly

-"Of course Mrs. Hudson"- Caleb told her, she gave him a pair of keys and at his questioning look she answered.

-"This are the keys to the music room, you can come in on weekends and practice on the piano"-

Before he had the time to thank her Reshawn came running at him. He had a few fights with him in the past but Caleb knew he could easily win; he has fought before he could do it again.

-"Malik is being attacked by a bunch of Latinos, I think they work for Esteban"- The teenage said worriedly.

Caleb suspected foul play but Reshawn was a very straight forward guy, if he said his brother was in trouble it was probably right and if someone like Reshawn, who clearly didn't like him, bothered to warn him it had to be serious. Still he had no idea why a big drug lord like Esteban would bother to send his goons against his little brother.

He followed the Afro-American boy to a few blocks outside the school and found Malik in the middle of a circle formed by three angry Latin gangsters who took turns to beat him up.

-"What are you doing?! Let him go!"- Caleb yelled, belatedly realizing he was outnumbered and that Malik's attackers, unlike him, were armed.

-"Stay out of this "Blondie" we have nothing against you"- One of them told Caleb

-"No of course, you rather beat the crap out of a helpless thirteen year old instead of someone of your same size who might hit you back"- Caleb said pointing at himself.

-"Helpless? JA! Nah gringuito your little friend is not an innocent little kid, I guess he didn't tell you what he did"- Another gangster said

-"I doubt he could talk with his busted lip"- Caleb said reasonably, he did not like where this was going.

-"Little piece of shit here has been sellin', he's working for Ronnie"-

Caleb let out a deep sigh and covered his face in shame, all the signs were there. In the space of a few months Malik went from a sweet kid into a belligerent jerk who talked like a he owned New York, he wore expensive clothing and bought the latest videogames. He had just assumed his after school work paid him well and that he bought all those items as cheap imitations. This was his entire fault, he should have taken better care of him after all foster or not he was his little brother.

Malik looked at his older brother utterly horrified, he was so young…

-"Its okay guys I'll take responsibility for him, he's just a little kid and he screw up I give you my word that he won't get anywhere near drugs for the rest of his life"-

The gangsters laughed out loud but they sounded angry as well. –"It's a little late for that Blondie what he did can't be taken back, he sold a hot dose to Esteban's little sister and now she's dead. She was fourteen!"-

-"What?!"- Caleb said appalled

-"You heard me; Ronnie wanted to take on Esteban's territory so he sent this little N….. to give his little sister a gram of heroine. It was too pure."-

Before Caleb could even begin to understand what they had just told him a police car came and the three gangsters ran off. Mrs. Hudson must have heard the heated conversation he had with Reshawn and called them.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

…

It was a dark time for all of Eternia; its champion had been gone for almost four months without leaving any clue of his whereabouts. Both Skeletor and the Snake men begun to gain ground on the battlefield, it was no secret they both planned to make a final strike on Eternos and turn the bright city into a pile of dust.

The masters have fought with great courage and manage to win several battles, but with the disappearance of not only He-man but also the prince Adam their moral was sinking to a new low. King Randor was torn between the frantic search for his son and leading the war against Eternia's enemies, no longer he stayed on the throne but he lead his army with exemplary courage. The brave Queen revealed a skill for strategy that surpassed even her husband's and managed to frustrate several invasions with nothing but her daggers and wit.

The sorceress of Greyskull could not hide her despair any longer, brave as the masters were without He-man evil would prevail in the end. Finally she lost hope that the power of the elders would be able to find the warrior so she did what she never thought would be capable of, she searched for help in the dark magic.

Flying for three days deep into the blood desert, well inside the dark hemisphere Zoar found a dark castle now on ruins. Inside was a powerful sorceress that mastered the darkest of arts named Calliope, the reason Teelana seek her is because many years ago Calliope had been a good person and her friend. It seemed eons had passed since their ways parted and became enemies.

The inside of the ruins were fastuous and marvelously clean, there was no sign of being abandoned or the passing of time.

Calliope waited for her in the main hall, like Teelana she had barely aged over the years. Her bright violet hair cascaded down her shoulders and her beautiful black eyes were as intense as ever.

-"Hello Teelana, it has been a long time. "- Calliope greeted wryly

-"I have come to request you help"- The sorceress said not worrying into useless pleasantries.

-"Of course you are, well spit it out I have better things to do than stare at your feathery face all day"- perfect polished nails rested nonchalantly below her chin.

-"The champion of Eternia has vanished into thin air, I must find him"-

-"And why should I help you?"-

-"Because in spite of your dark ways you understand the balance between good and evil and what consequences the victory of Skeletor might bring"-

-"Not good enough"- The dark wizardess waved a dismissive hand at her and turned on her heels

The sorceress sighed; she knew Calliope would not help her without asking for something in return.

-"What is your price?"- Teelana said sadly.

Calliope turned one more, this time staring directly at the falcon. Her eyes turned into angry slits and a cold smile plastered on her full shapely lips.

-"Something that seems of little value but for you is most precious"-

Zoar tilted her head awaiting her nemesis to finish the sentence.

-"Your pride Teelana, first I want you to change into your humanoid form then I want you to kneel beside me and BEG for my help, only them I might consider giving you an answer"-

Calliope expected his nemesis to retort and deny her request, at the least complaint from the petulant sorceress she would gladly deny her of the so needed answer. She was utterly shocked when without a word Zoar turned into her human form, walked towards her and knelt below her feet without even the slightest shred of doubt. Teelana's forehead touched the floor inches from her enemies' toes and said in her usual melodious voice.

-"Great powerful Calliope I am in desperate need for an answer to my query, please I beg you, give me any information you might have on the whereabouts of Eternia's champion"- In spite of the unusual position the sorceress voice was still calmed and poised.

Calliope was stunned by the ease in with the usually proud and stiff Teelana complied to her request "I'm sure that if I ask her to kiss my feet she might agree at once, that woman must truly be desperate" she thought. Her lack of resistance took the fun out of her game so she decided not to gloat and gave her the only answer she had.

-"Your champion disappeared not far from these treacherous red sands, he won a battle against the snake men but then he disappeared swallowed by a strange force I could not identify. Still there is a whisper upon the basic forces of nature, I have read the fire that burns from Despondos itself and it says that the key to find Eternia's hero consists of two clues. The first is his mother's intuition and the second is his sword of power only then you might find what you look for"-

The sorceress didn't know what to do with this information but she sensed it was a valuable one

-"Thank you oh generous Calliope"-

-"Ugh enough with the insults, now stand up and leave my home before I drop my hounds over your pathetic little form!"- The irritable wizardess screamed, Teelana barely had time to turn into Zoar and fly away from the castle before a group of horrid creatures that resembled large semi dead and decomposed wolves ate her alive.

As she flew back to Greyskull her mind reeled on the achieved information, his mother's instinct. What could that mean? What could be so special about queen Marlena that would take her to He-man? Then it all made sense, the queen was not from Eternia! She had been ripped from her distant world and dropped into this planet by capricious accidents of nature she could barely comprehend. Of course! Many worlds are linked together by magical portals that make travel from one universe to another possible; nonetheless it takes magic to control those powerful gates. Earth lacks magic therefore it is practically impossible to create a controlled portal to that world but it is still connected to the other realms creating a chaotic and unpredictable link between the different dimensions.

It was an unexpected and incontrollable portal that took Marlena away from her primitive world and led her into this one, it would not be impossible that the exact opposite happened to her son.

-"Sorceress where are you?"- Duncan asked her telepathically –"Skeletor is about to attack Greyskull!"-

-"You must fight him Man at arms; he cannot reach the power of the elders. As for me I was investigating the disappearance of He-man"- She answered back.

She felt the raw hope rise again and vibrate inside his soul, euphoria filtered into their link.

-"You found Adam?! You know where he is?"-

-"No Man at arms, all I have is a ludicrous theory based on unreliable information"-

-"It's better than nothing! Tell me…"- Joy permeated into both of them.

-"I think he might be trapped on Terra"-


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan told the king and queen of Eternos the sorceress's bizarre theory. Since it involved Marlena's secret and very controversial origin they gathered in a private meeting on the king and queen's bedroom, not even the masters knew of this new development.

-"We must go then"- Randor said –"Do you think the Sorceress might be able to open a gate into Terra?"-

-"Yes, perhaps we could gather a few masters for that mission"- Duncan was worried, ever since Adam's disappearance Randor had become reckless, if not for his great skill in battle and luck he would have been dead already. Now Duncan knew the king wanted to search for his son himself regardless of what might happen to the kingdom

-"Most masters would not be able to survive on Earth, first of all the only sentinent species is the human one. When I left there were many civil rights movements and ideas of equality but to be honest I've seen a lot of violence between men for something as trivial as the color of their skin I could not imagine what they would do to a man with wings, metallic neck prosthetics or the ability to change his face at will."- Marlena said wryly –"I have to go Man at arms, it is my planet I'm the only one who knows what to expect in there"-

-"And under no circumstance I will let my wife go to a different universe without me, which means Duncan that I will have to leave Eternos to your care until our return"- Randor said with all the possessiveness he could impose.

-"Randor that is not logical! Eternos is on the verge of collapse already if you both leave all our enemies will strike and by your return there will be nothing left, I must go"- Duncan said vehemently

-"For almost twenty years I wore this crown over my head and accepted the weight of an entire nation over my shoulders, even when I never asked for it and didn't have the training to do it properly. I had to give up my dreams and my piece of mind in order to fulfill the whims of the elders and what did I get in return? A war with more enemies every day! State intrigues! A missing son whose last words I told him was how disappointed I was of him"- At the last sentence his voice faltered, the great king of Eternia was reaching his breaking point due to guilt, stress and exhaustion –"I will not lose my wife as well"- He added as a mere whisper.

-"You must trust me Randor, and your best friend. Man at arms is a powerful warrior he will keep me safe and I will bring Adam back, you have my word"- Marlena said cupping his face gently, she knew how to calm him when his emotions took the most out of him.

He held her tight, his face buried on the crook of her neck. Hot tears tickled her shoulders and she felt him sob a little –"I can't live without you my love; you are all I have left"-

-"I will protect her with my life Randor you know that"- Duncan vowed.

The exhausted king let go of his wife, stood straight an saw his friend right in the eyes –"You have three days, if by that time you don't come back I will fetch you two from Terra myself"-

Marlena knew it was better not to contradict her husband when he was on such a precarious mood but he asked something impossible, earth was twice the size of Eternia, overcrowded and much more treacherous than Man at arms could imagine. Nonetheless she would find the way out of this mess and most important of all she would find her son.

-"Now my love I need you to tell me what you might need in your journey, I could give you a large supply of weapons and everything you might need"- Randor told her softly.

She was about to respond when a soft whimper interrupted them, it came from outside the private royal chamber. Horrified that someone might have heard their conversation she busted out of the room slamming the wide wooden doors open.

Outside all of the masters were gathered into a tight group, the whimper came from Teela who did a bad job trying to hide her tears.

-"What is going on here? What are you doing outside our chamber?"- Randor said exasperated

Duncan understood the situation when he noticed the grief in the masters' faces

-"I came with urgent news and met you in an emergency meeting, I don't think they were eavesdropping but they might have heard Adam's name being shouted a few times and probably assumed the worse."-

-"He's dead isn't he?"- Teela said between sobs. Marlena loved that girl like she were her own daughter and knew how much she cared for her son, it wasn't fair to keep this situation a secret just because of her pride, the masters needed to know the truth.

…

It was difficult enough for the masters to believe that the prince was trapped in a different planet let alone a different universe but when they heard that their beloved queen had been an alien all this time they were inclined to believe this was a joke.

-"How is this possible? How could someone from that world come to this planet and marry our king?"- Stratos said in utter shock.

Marlena felt a warm hand on her shoulder, rejection form the eternians was a fear she dreamed of never facing but she found comfort on the fact that her husband was there to lend her support.

-"I was an assistant for the army in the weapons development department; they were experimenting with rays of different kinds. They were working on a gamma ray weapon that would be small, safe to use and would leave no evidence behind until an explosion occurred and before I know it I was in here"- Marlena said shyly

-"It seems that Terra is a world connected with ours by very unpredictable portals that we cannot begin to comprehend, the same force that brought _our queen_ in here seems to have captured Adam"- Man at arms interjected, he put emphasis on her title coaxing the stricken warriors to treat their monarch with respect.

-"As for the way she became my wife it is a rather simple story, several villagers saw her appear in a large ball of light near the evergreen forest. As the newly appointed king it was my duty to investigate, Man at arms came with me. Since she claimed to be from a distant world I feared and invasion so I decided to take her to the palace and keep proper guard over her until we could be sure she was no threat, two months later we were in love and married"- Randor said with simplicity.

Duncan knew he had left a lot of the real facts aside, the way they met and fell in love was anything but simple and the intrigues and sacrifices it took from both of them to be able to marry was a subject that might occupy a large romantic novel if anyone were allowed to write it. How hard to believe that all that drama had taken place in the short time of two months.

-"I had to hide my true identity if I wanted to be with Randor, most advisors and nobles wanted him to marry a woman from the royalty. It was hard enough for them to accept me when they thought I was a country woman he met before he became king I could not imagine what would have happened if they knew I was an Alien"-

Duncan knew what would have happened, every single person of high rank on the kingdom would have objected and Randor would have gladly give up his crown in order to elope with the woman he loved, keeping the secret was the only thing that allowed the newly formed and fragile monarchy to survive.

-"But you look just like us". Teela said baffled

-"On the outside yes but there are a few differences between terrans and eternians, you see Earth is a planet much larger than this therefore the gravity pull is greater, in order to withstand it terrans have a more robust structure and tissue density. You must keep this in mind Man at arms for when you go there you will fell weaker and much heavier, in here your strength is great but in there you will be lucky if you are above average."-

-"I will keep that in mind"- Duncan answered, no wonder her physical strength was so uncanny, it was one of the features that the king found so irresistible.

-"So it would be possible to say that you are from a different species?"- Sy klone asked the queen.

-"Yes, I am"-

That comment seemed to shake the ground where most of Eternia's morals stood from. There had been cases of inter racial love on their planet, the most notorious one was between a male adrenid named Prosineth and a female avion named Aerilea. They had been rejected by both kingdoms and forced to exile, luckily for them king Randor took compassion on the couple and allowed them to live on the city of Eternos were they began a new life and even managed to adopt children, since it was biologically impossible for members of different races to conceive. They understood Randor's actions now, yet back in the day such a matter brought huge controversies and for a short time Eternos was seen by the most conservatives as a realm of "moral depravation".

There were a thousand questions on his mind but Stratos tact for diplomacy warned him that if this enquiry kept going any further they would deviate from the matter at hand and insult their king and queen.

-"Regardless of our opinion over inter racial pairing our main concern must be the well fare of our prince, I volunteer for the rescue"- He said in his most dignified voice.

-"Yeah, besides it's pointless if the king and queen were from such different species Adam would have not been born. Oh and I coming too"- Buzz off interjected

Marlena explained why only humans could be part of the rescue party, which left Teela and Ram man as possible options. Mekaneck was crossed out because of his neck prosthetics and Ram man's larger weight might be damaging for him on the heavier gravity.

Teela said triumphant:-"I will go then, I'm human and not that heavy, besides I know how to battle with people stronger than me"-

"And as soon as I find Adam I'll make him pay for all the anguished nights he made me go through" She thought to herself.

-"You may come only if your father allows it"- Marlena said looking at Man at arms

-"No Teela, it is too dangerous I need you to stay here and lead the army against the snake men"-

-"It's only three days father! The army can go on without me"- She said angry.

-"Enough young lady, I have given you orders and you must respect them"- Duncan used his commanding tone, implying that Teela was forced to obey not only as a daughter but as a soldier too.

-"No! Not this time! I can be of help in this mission and you fail to see that you are endangering not only Adam's rescue but Marlena's life as well!"- She screamed and then forced some composure over herself –"I am going whether you like it or not"-

The tension between father and daughter was incredibly thick and the room fell silent, Marlena found the way to ease some of it

-"The greatest and most useful asset on Earth is money; I need as much gold as I can carry. Also we need blades, possibly daggers for our defense. Swords hadn't been used on my planet for ages they would draw too much attention and the laser weapons might not be reliable on the different atmosphere"-

At once all masters scattered searching for the needed riches, the king sent for the royal treasure. If money was so meaningful for terreans money they would have. If only the national treasure hadn't been so depleted by the war.


End file.
